parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsay in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Alice's Sister - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Dinah - Pascal (Tangled) *The White Rabbit - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Doorknob - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *The Dodo - Yogi Bear *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) and Tantor (Tarzan) *The Walrus - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *The Carpenter - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Bill the Lizard - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Rose - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Caterpillar - Winnie the Pooh *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Arthur Read (Arthur) *The Bird in the Tree - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *The Cheshire Cat - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Mad Hatter - Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The March Hare - The Pink Panther *The Dormouse - Mushu (Mulan) *The Card Painters - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends), Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment), and Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *The Queen of Hearts - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The King of Hearts - Hades (Hercules) Scenes *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 2 - Lindsay is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Fox ("I'm Late") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 4 - Lindsay Meets Putt-Putt/The Bottle on the Table *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Lindsay ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 6 - Lindsay Meets Horton and Tantor ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 7 - The Lion and the Zebra *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 9 - A Duck with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 11 - Lindsay Meets Winnie the Pooh ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Lindsay *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 13 - Lindsay Meets the Cheshire Ant ("'Twas Brilling") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Nick Wilde Arrives Again) *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 17 - Lindsay Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/The Old Hag of Hearts *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Dragon Arrives Yet Again *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 20 - Lindsay's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 21 - Lindsay's Flight/The Finale *Lindsay in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Alice Bridgette.png|Bridgette as Alice's Sister Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Dinah Nick wilde.png|Nick Wilde as the White Rabbit Putt-Putt & Pep.png|Putt-Putt as the Doorknob Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as the Dodo Horton.jpg|Horton the Elephant as Tweedledee Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Tweedledum MadagascarAlex.jpg|Alex the Lion as the Walrus Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as the Carpenter Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Bill the Lizard Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as the Rose Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the Caterpillar B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Pepper ann leaning pepper ann 2923122 290 400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as the Bird in the Tree Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Cheshire Cat Kuzco.jpg|Emperor Kuzco as the Mad Hatter Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the March Hare Mushu character.png|Mushu as the Dormouse Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster, Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam, and Arnold.jpg|Arnold as the Card Painters The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Old Hag as the Queen of Hearts Hades.png|Hades as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Vhs